THOSE SWEET WORDS
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Uma festa de despedida... Muito saquê... E três palavrinhas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. No que Tsuzuki foi se meter? RomanceYaoiLime


**THOSE SWEET WORDS**

_Por__ Andréa Meiouh_

* * *

Depois de três longos dias de observação na enfermaria do EnmaCho, Asato Tsuzuki recebia alta. Em circunstâncias normais, ele bem que ficaria chateado. Afinal, estava perto de seus amigos, recebendo atenção de todos. Criancice? Até que poderia ser, mas o shinigami há tanto desejava esse tipo de aceitação que deveria estar triste por deixar a ala hospitalar.

Não era esse o caso.

Pela primeira vez desde os acontecimentos de Kyoto, Tsuzuki dormiu bem. Maravilhosamente bem. Tão bem que nem sentia vontade de se levantar. Não foi assombrado por pesadelos com Muraki ou as chamas de Touda a consumi-lo. Foi a melhor noite que passara em semanas, admitiu para si mesmo.

Sentia-se aquecido, sereno e a salvo, coisas que raramente lhe aconteciam, percebeu espreguiçando-se na cama. E ainda podia ouvir as palavras, aquelas doces palavras, simples, mas tão ansiadas, sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido.

_"Eu te amo, Asato"._

Aquilo o despertou e ele sentou-se de imediato. Estonteado, segurou a cabeça que girava graças à rapidez com que se erguera. Arrependeu-se de ter bebido tanto saquê. Não conseguia lembrar direito do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Desceu da cama e, com passos lentos, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. No meio do caminho, pegou uma muda de roupa e uma toalha. Quem deixara aquilo ali? Fechou os olhos e forçou a memória. Ah, sim... Foi Hisoka. Mais uma vez recriminou-se por ter bebido. Talvez um bom banho o ajudasse a clarear as idéias.

* * *

_"Eu te amo, Asato"._

O som das palavras ainda vibrava nos ouvidos e no coração do shinigami, deixando-o leve como um balão. Poderia flutuar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, o dia inteirinho, embalado pela doce melodia daquelas palavras.

Droga, o que tinha acontecido ontem?

Enfiou a cabeça debaixo da ducha e, enquanto a água morna escorria por seu corpo esguio, livrando-o do restinho da preguiça, deixou a mente divagar e as lembranças fluírem.

_Era mais um dia no Meifu e Tsuzuki estava entediado. Não havia mais nada o que fazer e ainda não entendia porque Watari o deixara ali de observação por tanto tempo. Se saísse escondido, certamente levaria uma bronca._

_O cientista chegou na hora do almoço, acompanhado por Hisoka, para notificar o paciente sobre a alta. O garoto havia aproveitado a carona para levar roupas limpas e alguns objetos pessoais do parceiro internado. Combinaram então um "bota-fora", idéia de Watari, prontamente aceita por Tsuzuki e rejeitada por Kurosaki. Como venceu a maioria, o loiro de olhos dourados ficou de providenciar os comes e bebes, enquanto o empata convidaria o pessoal do Departamento. A Asato, cabia apenas esperar seus convidados._

_Foi assim que, naquela noite, regada a muito saquê, Tsuzuki teve sua festa de despedida._

Fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Wakaba levou um aparelhinho de som (presente de Watari) e o entusiasmado cientista convenceu todos a beber um pouco de saquê, inclusive os mais jovens (_"É para o brinde!"_). Resultado: em poucas horas, estavam todos altos. Deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao lembrar da dança esquisita criada por Terazuma, depois do segundo copo. O cara era realmente fraco para álcool... Vestiu-se, rindo das outras palhaçadas que lhe voltavam à mente.

* * *

_"Eu te amo, Asato"._

Caminhando sob as cerejeiras floridas, o poderoso shinigami não conseguiu conter o suspiro de puro contentamento que escapou de seus lábios. Sabia que estava parecendo um adolescente apaixonado. Justo ele, o segundo funcionário mais antigo da Partição de Invocações, mais de setenta anos de serviço.

Mas era simplesmente incontrolável. Poderia passar a eternidade de sua vida imortal, sorrindo como um tolo, suspirando, saboreando as sensações maravilhosas que aquelas doces palavras lhe traziam...

_Os últimos a chegarem à festa foram Konoe e Tatsumi, atrasados por causa de uma reunião geral com Enma Daioh. E, ao verem o estado imprestável dos outros, acabaram com a festa, sob muitos protestos. Ao mesmo tempo em que o velho chefe colocava todo mundo pra fora e ainda levando consigo as garrafas de bebida, o secretário botava Tsuzuki na cama._

_"Ah, Tatsumiiiiii!", exclamou o homenageado da noite. "Deixa de ser bobo, vai... A festa estava tão boa, tão legaaal! Chama o pessoal de volta!"._

_"Nada disso, Tsuzuki", replicou o outro. "Amanhã todos vão trabalhar no horário de sempre, você inclusive. Não quero ninguém de ressaca nas mesas, empilhando papel"._

_E, à medida que falava, Tatsumi livrava o antigo parceiro de todos os balangandãs trazidos pelos amigos (idéia de Watari, mais uma vez). Reclinou o leito, ajeitou os travesseiros e carinhosamente fez Asato se deitar, cobrindo-o em seguida. Ele se afastava, quando uma mão fria o segurou pela blusa._

_"Fica, Tatsumi"._

_Através dos olhos enevoados por causa da bebida, Tsuzuki viu o mestre das sombras parar no lugar e, lentamente, encará-lo. Muniu-se de uma coragem que não teria se estivesse sem a leve embriaguez que o acometia no momento._

_"Eu percebi, sabe...", continuou em voz baixa, quase um murmúrio. "Desde aquele dia... Eu percebi. Você não veio mais me visitar. Está me evitando, não é?"._

_"Tsuzuki..."._

_"Aposto que Hisoka teve que convidar você na frente do chefe... Assim não tinha como recusar..."._

_"O jovem Kurosaki é muito esperto"._

_"Sim, ele é...". Um sorriso iluminou os olhos violetas. "Custou um pouco, mas depois que ele se abriu, pude ver que ele se importa..."._

_Tatsumi anuiu. "Ele é seu parceiro"._

_"Ele é meu amigo", falou ele, sabendo que aquilo explicava tudo. "E você, Tatsumi? Você se importa? Importou-se alguma vez?"._

_"Claro que sim", respondeu o secretário prontamente. "Você sabe que sim..."._

_"Mas você ia me deixar morrer..."._

_"Por que está falando disso agora, Tsuzuki?"._

_Conversa de bêbado, talvez? Não, não era isso, admitiu Asato, encarando o ex-parceiro. "Porque preciso saber", foi a resposta aflita. "Porque tenho pesadelos: você me vendendo para Muraki, você me deixando no fogo... Queria mesmo a minha morte, Tatsumi?"._

_O outro shinigami inclinou-se um pouco. Com delicadeza, passou a mão nos cabelos escuros de Tsuzuki, que o fitou nos olhos e neles se perdeu. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu-lhe a espinha. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, uma mistura de loção pós-barba e o cheiro da pele, uma coisa única, tão Tatsumi._

_"Lá em Kyoto, tudo que me ocorreu era dar o que você queria... Acabar com o sofrimento, não é?". Asato concordou, balançando a cabeça. "Nunca irei interferir em suas decisões, Tsuzuki. Quero seja feliz"._

_"Mesmo que Tatsumi sofra?"._

_"Sim, mesmo que eu sofra..."._

_Os dois se encararam em silêncio depois daquela confissão. Não havia mais necessidade de máscaras ou barreiras. E outro arrepio percorreu o corpo de Tsuzuki, fascinado com a intensidade do olhar azul._

_A voz grave e baixa de Tatsumi quebrou a quietude, mas não o clima que os envolvia. "O que quer agora, Asato?"._

_Ouvir seu nome, seu primeiro nome, ser dito daquele jeito, carinhoso e sensual ao mesmo tempo, derrubou a última resistência de Tsuzuki, se é que ainda havia alguma. Esticou os braços e tirou os óculos do outro. "Quero que todos sejam felizes. Quero que Tatsumi seja feliz..."._

_O mestre das sombras tinha as mãos apoiadas no colchão, totalmente reclinado sobre o outro. "Basta para mim sua felicidade". Depois de livrá-lo das lentes, dedos finos traçavam os contornos perfeitos daquele rosto familiar e querido._

_"Serei feliz se ficar comigo... Seiichirou"._

_No instante seguinte, não havia mais distância entre eles. Não era um beijo suave. Era um beijo de admissão. Confessavam por meio daquela carícia o quanto precisavam um do outro. Foi revelador. Foi extasiante._

_Tatsumi se ergueu um pouco, separando os lábios e arrancando um gemido de protesto do amado. O beijo de Seiichirou era viciante, pensou Tsuzuki enquanto o outro o contemplava. Piscou quando percebeu que ele lhe fazia uma pergunta. "O quê?"._

_"E Kurosaki?"._

_"Já falei... Hisoka é meu amigo. Ele me entende, é como eu... Tantas trevas na alma", suspirou. "Somos apenas amigos... E amizade é a única coisa que quero dele. Quero muito mais de você, Seiichirou". As palavras de Tsuzuki ficaram no ar, numa clara implicação. Havia aberto o coração e agora não havia mais volta._

_"Permita-me então, Asato..."._

_"Sim, oh sim!", respondeu ele, puxando o moreno para mais um beijo._

_Tão envolvido estava no calor de Tatsumi que não percebeu as sombras do aposento se erguerem pelas paredes, encerrando-os num casulo protetor, escuro e terno. Seu corpo respondia a cada toque como se tivesse vida própria: estremecia, gemia, arqueava, soluçava, se entregava..._

_Naquela sublimidade, não se importou com a invasão de seu corpo. Pelo contrário. Passou a se mexer junto, enquanto os dedos hábeis de Seiichirou instigavam-lhe o membro e os lábios exploravam-lhe a pele. Explodiram de prazer juntos e, enquanto flutuava no gozo, Tsuzuki pode ouvir claramente, antes de adormecer:_

_"Eu te amo, Asato"._

* * *

Parado diante da réplica do prédio da Dieta, Tsuzuki sentiu o rosto explodir de vermelho. As lembranças eram nítidas agora. Ele e Tatsumi... Seiichirou...

Por Kami! Como pudera esquecer?

Correu o mais rápido que pode, sem sequer reparar nos olhares que recebia. Só parou quando chegou ao departamento. Ofegante, passou os olhos pelo ambiente. Wakaba e Terazuma estudavam uns arquivos. A menina tinha o rosto um tanto pálido e Tsuzuki achou melhor nunca mais oferecer bebida à sacerdotisa. O ex-policial também não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas desse o shinigami não teve pena.

Em outra mesa, Watari trocava idéias animadamente com os irmãos Gushoushin, 003 empoleirada em sem ombro. Perto deles, Hisoka fingia ouvir. Sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, o garoto escondia o rosto com as mãos. Ao pressentir o olhar do parceiro sobre si, descobriu-se e Tsuzuki viu como o rosto delicado estava rubro.

Franziu o cenho, pensando no que teria acontecido, quando a ficha caiu.

Hisoka era um empata.

Deve ter sentido todas as vibrações do amigo naquelas últimas horas. Aquela vermelhidão não era pra menos. Apesar do constrangimento, não pode evitar que um sorriso lhe surgisse nos lábios.

Os olhos violetas continuaram a percorrer o escritório, em sua busca ávida, parando finalmente na porta onde se podia ler: **'Chefe Konoe - Partição de Invocações'** em letras douradas. Sentiu a boca seca. Será que ele estaria lá? Como deveria agir? Deu um passo hesitante para frente quando alguém pigarreou atrás de si. Assustado, virou-se.

"Bom dia, Tsuzuki", a voz de Tatsumi foi recebida como um bálsamo por todos seus nervos em alerta. "Seja bem vindo de volta".

Um sorriso clareou o rosto do mais poderoso shinigami do JuohCho. "É bom estar de volta".

A expressão séria do secretário relaxou, gentilmente. "Seu parceiro o espera. Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar".

"E nós?", a pergunta saiu sem que Tsuzuki pudesse controlar.

O mestre das sombras se inclinou, de modo que somente o outro pudesse ouvir. "Mais tarde. Quem sabe eu não cozinhe pra você... Asato". Endireitou-se, ajeitou os óculos e se afastou, deixando Tsuzuki ali, estático, deslumbrado, de pernas bambas.

"Fecha a boca, você está babando".

O shinigami piscou. "Hisoka!".

"Está atrasado", repreendeu o garoto.

"Eu sei... Sinto muito, Hisoka", os dois se dirigiram para a sala do Segundo Distrito. Tsuzuki olhou sobre os ombros e viu Tatsumi na porta de seu escritório. "É que tive uma noite incrível...".

"Ah, não quero saber!", o jovem enrubesceu e cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, afastando-se com passos duros. "Não quero saber de nada, nada mesmo!".

Asato sorriu e seguiu atrás do parceiro. "Hisoka, me espera!".

Era mesmo muito bom estar de volta.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A.: Nada como uma caneta, um bloquinho de papel e uma fila de banco para aguçar a criatividade de alguém! Escrevi praticamente todo fic enquanto esperava para pagar umas contas. O título "**Those**** Sweet Words**" (Aquelas Doces Palavras) vem do título de uma música de Norah Jones, que também foi outra fonte de inspiração.

Quero dedicar a história à minha grande amiga, Pipe. Se não fosse por incentivo dela, eu não teria conhecido Yami no Matsuei e muito menos me encantado pela relação desses dois personagens. _Pipezinha__, esse é pra você!_ Um beijo também pra outras fãs de YNM, pra Ada e pra Sandrinha!

_Não sou proprietária dos personagens de Yami no Matsuei. Se fosse, Tatsumi não teria largado Tsuzuki... Eles são de propriedade de Yoko Matsushita, todos os direitos reservados._


End file.
